The Life of a NInja
by streaklash
Summary: He doesn't understand anything. He's always quiet. When he meets the demon in him how will his life change.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own it

"speech" – human

'thought'-bijuu

" **speech" – Bijuu**

' **thought'- bijuu**

Out in the forest sat a young boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue cerulean eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He sat in the grass hugging his legs close to his chest. Judging from his size he was at least four year old and he seemed to be in deep thought.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

 _October 10_ _th_ _(7:00pm)_

 _A figure stood in a dark room. He lit up the candle which brightened the room. You could see a blonde and in front of him, was a birthday cake. Judging from the appearance of the cake, you could see that he had tried his absolute best to make it._

" _This is going to be the best birthday ever."_

 _He muttered looking at the cake. He dipped his finger into the cake and tasted it._

" _It's horrible. Huh, I guess I can go for the ramen after all. I wonder if old man Ichiraku was still open. The blonde had a taste for ramen. And the quantity he could eat was enormous. Some people even wondered if his first word was ramen._

 _He slipped around the corner into the alley. Having been forced to live alone at a rather young age he had to find out how to move without being noticed. He had knowledge of almost every sewer, alley and shortcuts in the village._

 _In no time he was in front of the ramen shop. "Closed. Huh I guess he went to the festival. The festival to celebrate the defeat of the kyuubi at the hands of the Hokage. He thought it was just a coincidence that the festival fell on his birthday._

 _He run fast wanting to get home as soon as possible. Taking the alleyways he got home in one piece. Some bastards had being trying to kill him, again. This always happened on his birthdays and he didn't understand why. He locked the door to his apartment. A stream of kunai came flying towards him as he tripped on something. With his heightened senses, he dodged two of the projectiles._

' _It's a trap. Shit I have to get out of here' he thought quickly getting up and jumping through the window with a kunai lodged in his shoulder. After a few minutes he was met by an angry mob._

" _Kill the demon"_

" _Yeah, he killed my husband he has to die"_

" _Yeah you will pay for what you did to my wife and daughter"_

" _I didn't do any of those things please stop."_

 _The followed him with rakes, torches and swords. He could see a few ninja amongst them. As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran into the forest. They followed him into the forest. He was bruised up and he had lost a lot of blood. Thinking quickly ducked into a hollow space at the base of a large tree._

" _Find him, kill him" he heard them shout as he sat quietly_

' _But I didn't do anything' he said as he fell into unconsciousness from loss of blood_

 _MINDSCAPE_

 _He woke up in what looked like a sewer._

" _Am I dead "he muttered looking around?_

' _Wait if am dead then then where are all the other dead people. No I can't be dead' he thought_

 _He got up and started to walk forward. At least he had gotten rid of the mob. As he moved further and further into the sewer, he could pick up soft breathing coming from deep inside the sewer. The breathing became louder as he moved closer. At the end he came to a very large gate with a 'seal' on it._

' _Hmm I wonder if this is the way out' he thought moving closer to the gate._

 _Within a meter of the gate, the warning bells in his head began to ring. And he knew something was wrong. Stopping in his tracks, he jumped back as a giant claw came barring down. A large pair of red eyes with slit pupils stared at him from inside the cage. He could feel deep hatred in the cage._

" _ **So he finally comes here"**_ _the thing said_

" _Wh- who are you and where am I"_

' _ **He's as ignorant as I thought'**_

" _ **We are in your mind. This is the place where our minds meet."**_

" _Who are you" Naruto asked shaking nervously_

" _ **Am the embodiment of hatred. The mightiest of all the tailed beasts."**_

' _Wait tailed beast' Naruto thought eyes widening in recognition._

" _Kyu- kyuubi"_

' _ **So not as ignorant as I thought. Give him enough clues and he pieces the information together'**_

" _What are you doing in my body." The blonde asked confused_

 _For a moment there, the kyuubi seemed to have zoned out._

" _Hey am talking to you" Naruto shouted breaking the mighty beast out of its concentration._

" _ **You have your precious Yondaime to blame for that. He sealed me into you"**_

" _Sealed into me. Then it's true. I am a monster. What they said is all true" Naruto muttered hitting the floor as his legs could not support him anymore._

" _Hey kit. Don't compare yourself to me. If those people can't tell the difference between the kyuubi and a small child then they are stupid" the kyuubi retorted angrily_

 _Naruto looked up. Tears visible in his eyes._

" _Why, why me. Why did he have to seal it in me" he shouted angrily_

" _ **Because he believed in you Naruto. He believed you could become strong and he believed you could control my power."**_ _The kyuubi said calming the boy down._

" _ **He saw a lot of potential in you. And it's time we began your training."**_ _The kyuubi said._

" _What? Training?"_

" _ **Yes kit. I don't want my vessel becoming weak. You will need to be strong if you are to control my power. It seems you are waking up. We will be able to communicate through this mind link**_ _" he said as the boy began to fade away._

" _ **You have a great future awaiting boy"**_ _the kyuubi said as he disappeared._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _He got up and lodged the kunai out of his shoulder. He smiled and began to walk home. He wasn't going to be weak anymore. Grinning he made his way back._

 **AN: Well there goes the first chapter. Hope you like it cause there's gonna be a lot of changes in the next chapter. Am gonna detail his training a bit an then probably a timeskip.**


End file.
